Boss McGlade
Alias: Boss McGlade Age: Possibly late twenties Ethnicity: Indeterminate Sexuality: Not Straight Appearance She at first may be mistaken for being not much of a threat, given she’s albino, twig-thin and stands at four-foot-five. But, as hinted by her sharklike teeth and the red whites of her eyes, this is a fatal mistake. She certainly dresses intimidatingly, with her gangster hat-and-coat, her winedark pants and green shirt, and her spiked, hob-nailed boots. She also has greyish-blue hair, for some reason. Bio Nobody knows. She just appeared and started working as a legbreaker for the various rackets in the city using her superpowers, until she assassinated one of the weaker, less-liked bosses of the city and took over both his men and his organization. And now She’s rising through the ranks of crime, and is currently the most feared crime boss in the tri-state area. Her powers origin is also unknown, though it is most definitely not related to Doctor Cuppernell’s experiments, as both have insisted vehemently. Powers She does have super-human strength, though it is weaker than BodyShock’s even on her bad days, and she has a healing factor that makes her nigh-invulnerable, but these are all second-fiddle to her real main power. Her main power is that she grows small fetuses out of her back, which can be plucked off and grown into monsters when “incubated” in vats of consumable material The form of the monsters depends on the substances they are incubated in, but they are incubate-able in even the most toxic of substances, and often those sorts of substances are what creates the deadliest servitors. They are independently willed, but usually inbuilt to be loyal to their boss. For times where she can’t rely on her strength or monsters, she uses an old-type tommy-gun, and lots of grenades and jam jars filled with home-made napalm. Personality She is ruthless, able to do horrible things in the name of expanding and keeping her power without blinking, but she is also pragmatic and fair. She is good to her employees, only punishing failure if it happens enough to cross the line into incompetence and treats her employees like family if they are loyal. She’s got a mind sharp as a tack, and prefers practicality to ostentatiousness in her plans, like the sort who follows the Evil Overlord List religiously. She also is absolutely terrified of showing weakness. She always has to be on top in every power relationship she finds herself in, often to her detriment and to the detriments of any relationships she tries to form, and if she feels as if she is being treated as weak he has a breakdown. Of the shoot-y grenade-y kind. Some of her henchmen speculate that this has to do with who she was before she gained her powers, though they do so only in quiet, perhaps making her more like BodyShock (Who she considers and oaf and a brute) than she’d like to admit. A Few Of Her Monsters This is just a sampling of the many; amny monsters McGlade has created, but it is only a drop in the bucket compared to the virtual collective legions she has created. Note that she keeps several incubating at a time, and while she sends more than one on her various tasks when she can (Because she’s read the goddamn Evil Overlord handbook), she usually doesn’t get the chance due to wanting to keep several monsters at the lair as backup, and how long it takes to spawn monsters vs how quickly they are killed by BodyShock She “respawns” monsters by incubating the fetuses in the liquefied corpse of their previous versions, usually with something “extra” to improve upon them. Thanks to the magic of genetic memory, they usually retain most of their memories and personality upon “reincarnation”. The key word here being “most” Cumberbund The result of an incubation using the most expensive alcohols a five-finger-discount could “buy”. He looks like a chibi-type humanoid in a tuxedo, he constantly drips alcohol, and can produce massive quantites of any type of alcohol from his hands. He is useless for combat, but functions nicely as a butler/evil-overlord-type-pet-minion. He is also rumored to be McGlade’s lover, though one should take care never to mention this in front of McGlade. He is sweet, cheerful and loyal to a fault to his Boss. Rave One of McGlades earliest attempts at incubation, using Glowstick juice and Extacy. He looks like a humanoid glowstick in a terribly obnoxious Raver outfit. He can emit beams of light that causes some moderate “Warping” of objects in the vicinity, breaking machines and weakening structures, and which can also cause hallucinations, dazing, and erratic behavior in those it hits. Very chill, but very spacey and oblivious. Boom-Bazza-Boom Incubated using C4, homemade napalm and thermite-mix amongst other things, this one looks like a humanoid dripping cartoon bomb with eyes. She’s got all sorts of explosion-producing abilities, able to produce explosions from all over her body or throw parts of herself as bombs. She’s very loyal and rarely backs down from protecting her “Master,” but she’s also kind of dim. Killer Klamato Made from a fetus incubated in Clamato, this creature looks like an anthropomorphic combination of a tomato plant and a clam. It has loads of prehensile vines as well as the power to inject parasitic young and spit mucous or bioluminescent clouds. She is a highly competitive beast in combat a giant lush, much to the annoyance of Cumberbund who has to keep topping her off. Gem-Glow She is made from one of the fetuses incubated in large quantities of stolen precious jewels and metals ground and mixed with human fat from one of McGlade’s greatest crime sprees, a beautiful humanoid made of precious metal; covered in jewels; looking like a mix between angel and demon. Her powers are various beams that they can emit from the gems they are covered in; with different powers coming from different gems, I.E. rubies that produce heat-rays, emeralds that enhance the powers of allies, diamonds that control minds, amber that creates stasis-fields, ect. She is an incredibly sadistic being, only taking joy in inflicting pain (Perhaps because she is in pain every waking moment), and they are especially abusive and hateful towards Rave. Kid Dynamo Incubated using cracked batteries, battery acid, and rare-earth metals in a barrel charged with electricity, she’s essentially an evil-counterpart to BodyShock, with silvery “antennae” in place of scales and glowing white skin. She has electrical powers, and though they’re more consistent than BodyShock’s, they’re usually around her average in terms of ability. In contrast to the hot-blooded BodyShock, she’s very cold, brooding, and wonders a lot about her purpose in life. LCDiva Incubated in a barrel of liquid crystal charged with Electricity and looking like a mix between a Tron character and an old digital watch, she can produce stuff Green Lantern-style out of solid Liquid crystal. She speaks in a very “flight-of-ideas” manner, and tends towards “inspired lunacy” in both her actions and general attitude towards life. Tripoaero Incubated in that breathable-liquid that was in the Abyss, this being looks like a human, but covered in holes leaking said goo. He has total control over air as his powers, an ability as versatile as it is dangerous. He has a malevolently playful prankster-ish personality. Patch-Up Incubated from both over-the-counter and prescription medicines in a solution of chicken broth and Jell-O. He looks like a beautiful man made out of Pepto-Bismol-colored gel in a Nurse’s outfit, with ridiculously good healing powers, and even some “pharmaceutical enhancement” powers that can increase their abilities, though he’s loath to use them considering it also increases their violence and viciousness when it is activated. He is an incredibly gentle kind-hearted soul who questions more and more as his creator/”friends” do more and more despicable actions, and is generally a pacifist, though his abilities can create hideous biological chaos when used offensively. He may possibly turn to the side of good given some time, though this depends on whatever direction a writer wants to take him in. Sootsayer Incubated in soot; ashes and lighter fluid, her power is to produce smog and burning pyroclastic clouds. She looks like a humanoid lop-eared rabbit mixed with a smoldering fireplace and is perpetually gloomy and nihilistic, like a mix between Eeyore and Thomas Liggotti Spamspamspamspam A hideous conglomeration of various animal parts; mostly pig; some horse; a few rats and grasshoppers, made when somebody had the brilliant idea to incubate one of the fetuses in a barrel filled with Spam. Has the power to absorb any lifeform into his mass and steal its abilities. Is very intelligent, but only concerned with filling his gullet. Sephirot Radium What happened when McGlade decided to incubate a fetus in stolen nuclear waste, which was a helluva time to get. Looks like a baby with a swollen head an a face only containing a massive set of blunt teeth. It’s essentially a walking nuclear apocalypse with the temperament to match, with all sorts of hideous powers involving radiation blasts; mutation, fallout, poisoning, explosions, anything nuke-related and horrible you could guess. McGlade eventually lost control of it and had to work together with BodyShock to fight it and eventually contain it in molten lead. But, McGlade double-dealed BodyShock and took the lead-encased creature. She keeps it as a weapon of last resort, sort of like an actual nuke License Boss McGlade is Open-source meaning she and all elements of her character (including the sample monsters) can be used for free as long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as the creator! Gallery Boss McGlade 2.png Boss McGlade 3.jpg Category:Thomas Johnson Creations